Pillow Talk 4
by PlaneJane8
Summary: The story continues


Part 4

She sensed they were kidding, yet their deadpan delivery was rather convincing, but before she could query further, Sean asked, "So. "You're an awful long way from Boston. How did you two meet up then?"

Declan looked down at her with his crooked smile. "She happened upon the inn one evening a few months back and asked me to drive her to Dublin-"

Anna was so preoccupied with the shared remembrance in Declan's warm gaze, that she failed to notice that this information seemed to perk Sean up a bit.

"Dublin eh? He doesn't make a habit of going there too often." He gave a quick perusal of Anna that wasn't lost on his brother. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the same weekend your car got wrecked?"

"One and the same." Declan's face betrayed a growing unease.

"You know." Sean said with the air of having just had an idea occur to him. "Come to think of it, I might have heard him mention a redhead... It was at a fundraiser a few weeks back." He exchanged a long look with Declan before looking back at Anna again. "You should have seen the get up he organized; a pancake breakfast, a flea market, some games even. He got the whole community involved in some way or another." He gazed at his brother with obvious pride whereas Declan, she noticed, wasn't smiling at all. In fact, he didn't look at all pleased and appeared to be shooting daggers at Sean, who either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

"But I believe it was that dart challenge," Sean continued, "That really brought in the money and got people talking."

"A dart challenge? How charming." Anna smiled.

Sean beamed. "There were some very exciting developments to be sure." He shot a look at Declan. "But you'll have to get Declan to fill you in. He was the mastermind behind the whole thing after all." He gazed around looking pleased. "Well, I'm off," he suddenly announced, "Unfortunately, I've got a delivery so I can't make the tea. Nice to have met you Anna." He shot Declan another mischievous look before saying to Anna. "Try not to let our mother scare you off." He nodded at Declan. "She's a forbidable woman and he's her favourite. Whatever you do, don't let her angle you into a discussion about modern couples." He grinned at seeing Anna's apprehensive expression before taking his leave.

Declan watched him go as if relieved by his departure. When Sean was out of earshot Anna whispered, "I think I see the family resemblance now."

Declan's expression softened as he gave Anna a reassuring squeeze. "Don't listen to a thing he says. He thrives on stirring up trouble."

Anna slipped her hand around his upper arm, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The familiar citrus scent of his aftershave lotion clung to the knit of his navy sweater. "Sounds like someone I know," she teased.

The lopsided smile reappeared as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss, but just as their lips touched, a voice coughed behind them.

"Declan! You could wait until you're off the church steps at least!"

Declan turned, "Hello Gran." He leaned down and purposefully kissed the wizened cheek that was offered up to him. "I didn't think Jesus would mind."

"If you didn't have sin on your mind, he probably wouldn't."

Declan cheerfully ignored the admonishment and put his arm around Anna's shoulders. "I'd like you to meet Anna, Gran." He presented Anna to his grandmother with an affectionate air. "She's agreed to be-"

"-Well really Declan, is it so difficult to arrive on time at church?" A heavyset woman tossed the words out to him as she passed by.

"Aunt Mary," he called after her. "Good to see you-"

"-You just saw me last week."

They watched her stalk off before Declan pulled a comical face at Anna, "She's not what you'd call... sociable."

Anna was beginning to wonder if any of Declan's relatives were conventional.

"So did I hear you right, Declan?" His grandmother reached out for his hand, "Were you finally able to hire that sous chef you so desperately need?"

"No Gran." He patted her hand, "But it's in the works. Listen Anna is my-" But again, his chance to rectify the mistake was lost when they were suddenly stormed by a rowdy group of families and children spilling from the church.

"Declan, there you are!"

An undercurrent of chatter broke out as Anna recognized the stout woman in pink as Declan's mother. "Nice of you to have kept Father Donnelly and the rest of us waiting-"

"-I arrived before the bells stopped ringing-" he replied easily. "So not really officially late."

"Blast your father for ever telling you boys that! In any case, it's a good thing you showed up when you did. Father Donnelly was giving me the eye. And Bronwyn was making plans to have you staked." she added.

"She mentioned that when she handed over Hannah."

Declan's mother's gaze landed on Anna, "Hello there." The greeting wasn't quite frigid, but Anna was aware of a cooling in her attitude.

"Mum. Everyone. This is Anna."

Several hands were thrust in her direction as Declan's relatives began introducing themselves. Declan's sister came through the doors, late to the introduction and joined the group, "I hope you went easy on him Mum. He kept Hannah from kicking up a real fuss didn't he?" Her appreciative gaze took in her brother. "You sure had your work cut out for you this morning..."

"I'll say." said one lady. "Little Hannah was a going concern."

"My word that child can squirm," said another.

Bronwyn ignored it all. Her keen glance took Anna in, "So who's this?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Anna stuck out her hand, "Anna Brady."

Bronwyn shot Declan a funny look and took Anna's proffered hand, "Bronwyn, Declan's sister."

"Where's the little hellion now?" Declan asked looking around.

"With her father, charming Father Donnelly." Bronwyn replied. "Perhaps you ought to take notes. Are you coming to the tea?"

"Since I'm hosting it, I rather thought I might go." With a glance at Anna, Declan answered, "Though I'll have to clear everyone out by four in order to prepare for the evening service."

"Is this your new sous chef?"

Declan's sister had finally given him an opening to answer the question everyone was curious about.

"No." Declan hugged Anna to his side. "I've asked Anna to marry me," he announced with a solemn smile.

"Oh my goodness." his mother exclaimed as waves of disbelief, shock and amazement rippled across the O'Callaghan clan.

She knew it must sound crazy, rash, impulsive. She would've been thinking the same thing in their shoes. Anna flushed suddenly wondering whether there would be speculation over the suddenness of it, as well.

As the O'Callaghan clan swarmed in to congratulate them, Mrs. O'Callaghan took Anna's hand in both of hers. "It's lovely to meet you. You'll have to fill us in on the details of how you met at the tea. I'm afraid he's told us nothing about you, and given the dart challenge, we're all a little curious about how this has come about."

Anna smiled uncertainly, looking up at Declan. "I'm not sure I follow-"

"Mum." Declan interjected, "I haven't had the chance to fill Anna in on all the details yet, so I would appreciate it if you would all just refrain from talking about the fair altogether until then-"

"-Oh yes, I imagine the details might be a bit difficult to explain." Declan's mother replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"-I wasn't planning on mentioning the fair at all-" his sister added with a growing smile, "In fact, I'm not sure I'd even call it a fair and I certainly had no intention of mentioning the dunk tank."

Declan's eyes narrowed.

The cryptic nature of the conversation was beginning to alarm her, but Anna didn't want to show it. "This is all sounding so mysterious." She teased.

"It was just a bit of nonsense, love and I'll explain everything to you... In private," His pointed reminder hit its mark and she sensed their collective disappointment as he guided her away. "In the meantime, we'd best get back, so I can supervise the luncheon."

As the circle of family members parted like the Red Sea on the steps of the church to let them pass, Anna heard a contrary muttering behind her, "I told you the red hair wasn't an arbitrary choice..."

"We'll see you all directly at the tea." Declan called loudly over his shoulder. leaving Anna with the distinct impression it was to drown out the audible mutterings that had sprung up behind them. He was definitely systematically shuffling her away from their anticipatory midst. Something in his air reminded her of the time he'd conned her with the coin trick. It was best not to forget how wily he could be.

"What was that all about?"

Declan held her hand firmly as they headed to the parking lot. "Narrow escape. Sorry love." He playfully kissed the top of her hand, "You don't know this about my family, and frankly I was hoping to snag you before you realized the truth, but they are all interfering and a little nutty."

Anna could certainly relate. "I'm sure they must be wondering if we've lost our minds too."

He squeezed her hand as they reached the car, "They're only wondering about you, darling." He said with a dry smile, as a self-depreciating note returned, "They already know what I'm like."

"I'll tell you what I suspect the O'Callaghans are not-"

"Polite?" Declan teased, "Well-behaved? Dignified?" "Subtle." Anna said with a smile.

"No. We are not." His steadfast gaze had the power to make her feel anchored. "But we can be." She grew flushed under the warmth of his gaze, as Declan prepared to kiss her thoroughly against the Renault 4.. She remembered their first kiss at the B & B in Tipperary. Her heart had fluttered to life when she realized Declan intended to meet the old innkeeper's challenge of giving her a proper kiss, and from that moment on, for the rest of their trip together, it hadn't stopped turning, and flipping and fluttering in her chest. Each time Declan's arm would brush against hers as he leaned over to point out one landmark or another, or she would catch the scent of fresh air clinging to the wool on his sweater, she would tell herself it was natural to appreciate his handsome, manly qualities. If she longed ridiculously for there to be another opportunity in which he might take her hand, she was sure it was due to the way she felt instantly protected and cherished, the moment he did. Anna was an anxiety-ridden perfectionist, but something about Declan's crooked smile, and easy manner soothed her. And if she had less and less enthusiasm for her original mission to propose to Jeremy, she was sure it was due to last minute jitters. That was all, certainly not any serious attraction to the Irish rogue who loved to tease her.

How wrong she turned out to be.

Her Irish rogue held the door open for her, his feckless grin inviting her to kiss him. Although she knew he was prevaricating, she couldn't resist the temptation to kiss his handsome face. She leaned into him, and he obliged. His hand slid possessively up her back as his mouth slid across hers. She clutched his shirt feeling his steady heart beat against her hand. The certainty she'd seen in his eyes on the cliff, hadn't yet wavered and each time she felt an answering look of new appreciation, delight in her presence, she knew she hadn't made a foolhardy mistake. Some things just felt cosmic.

When Anna finally pulled herself away from him, her lips were swollen and her faith was restored, but her curiosity was not quite satisfied.

"So tell me. What was all that fair business about?" She could tell he thought she'd been sucessfully sidetracked, but he saw now that she hadn't missed one iota of the heavy undercurrent. Nor did his wide-eyed innocent expression fool her at all.

He tried to be nonchalant, "When I tell you, you're going to laugh."

"Good." She leaned back in his arms, "Then tell me."

Declan opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say anything, a gang of seditious young men accosted them.

"I thought you vowed to steer clear of redheads Declan," one of them called out.

Anna shot Declan a soft look as if to say, "You spoke of me? How sweet." But Declan's gaze was focussed elsewhere. He seemed about to say something when the shortest one in the group spoke up.

"You aren't by any chance the Boston ginger Declan drove to Dublin one weekend last May?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Anna could see that this revelation had stirred their interest.

"Willy MacPherson said you was a looker."

Anna was a bit taken aback by their frank mode of conversation, but attributed it to a difference in culture.

"He said he'd seen trouble brewing before you'd even left the driveway," the boy added, "And that Declan came home a few days later in an even fouler mood than when you'd first left."

"Oh. Well. "I'm afraid we did not get off on the right foot at all." Anna smiled winningly. "Then of course, we ran into some trouble on the trip."

"So we heard," spoke a random voice in the back.

"She's a good sport, I'll give her that," said one of them.

Thinking they referred to the Renault 4, Anna laughingly agreed. "Yes, I was."

"You must have pissed him off something awful. It's not every day a guy can dedicate an entire fair to blowing off steam."

Anna's expression faltered.

"C'mon lads." Anna noted the undercurrent of warning in Declan's jocular tone, "The whole fair? That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"You set up a dunk tank called, "Drown the Boston Ginger-" a young voice piped up from the back. "You dressed up an old dummy, gave it a red wig and challenged everyone to take the wind out of her American's sails."

"It was very popular," someone commented.

"If you could knock her head clean off you got a free shot."

With a sickening churn in her stomach Anna suddenly realized what it all meant. "Am I the Boston Ginger?" She looked at Declan for confirmation but he was too busy giving the guy who spoke up, a warning look. But to no avail, the kid was oblivious to the change in the atmosphere around him. "Right. And then in the dart challenge it had to go right between the eyes." The youth formed a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself in the forehead."

Declan winced.

"Lovely," Anna stared hard into his half apologetic, half worried expression before donning a bright, perky expression for the benefit of the crowd surrounding her. "Such a terrific sense of humour."


End file.
